Career Bonds
by LabRat3000
Summary: Cato is in love with Peeta. Peeta may or may not be in love with Cato. Career Bonds never break, and the odds are in Cato's favor. Cato/Peeta and Gale/Katniss. I like to think that this story has comedic moments too, as well as drama, romance, and more!
1. Prologue: Misunderstood Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Prologue: Misunderstood Bonds

Peeta Mellark slowly walked through the unfamiliar halls. It was only his second night here. He didn't even know how to get to his own room. He read the paper one more time and stopped at a door.

"Cato? Are you in there?" Peeta Mellark asked as he knocked on the door. He has never felt so foreign, so out of place. He was greeted by a look of surprise as a taller blond answers the door.

The shock written on Cato's face was quickly covered with a smug look. "Can't wait to be killed, can you twelve?"

Silence. That's all that came out of their mouths for a good minute. Of course, this isn't the only form of communication. Cato studied Peeta's eyes. He saw fear, as he was expecting, but that's not what he was hoping for. "Well? What are you doing here?"

"I, um.." Peeta started. He looked at the floor. "I actually came to ask you, uh, something." He looked up at the taller boy with hope.

Cato studied the baker's son's eyes before replying, "Okay, okay, I'll make it quick and painless when I kill you!"

"Actually, I was, um, wondering if you would, like, let me be part of your pack." answered Peeta, quickly.

Cato paused for a moment. He didn't know what the other tribute was thinking because Peeta was looking at the floor again. "So you want to be one of us, huh? Well... it's not like we can say, 'okay,' and then it's a done deal." Cato opened the door a little more revealing his perfectly organized room. "Come in."

Peeta hesitated. He carefully looked around before entering. He noticed that Cato had been reading most of the books that the capitol had supplied then. When he asked what they were about Cato simply told him, "Just some mystery books and the occasional-" he paused, looking directly into Peeta soul, "romance novel."

Peeta nodded, even though he had no idea why that last part was important. He replied, "I like those kind of books too, mystery that is. Although, in district 12, we don't really have many books."

"Well, maybe if things were different, you could come to my place in district 2. I have tons of mystery books. We could read together."

Peeta smiled, thinking that he had won Cato over. "I would love that."

Cato leaned in and kissed Peeta. Peeta was in shock; he couldn't even move. After a while of Peeta standing still and Cato kissing him, Peeta regained his muscles. He pushed Cato away gently.

"What?" Cato asked. His eyebrows made him look genuinely confused.

"What? What do you mean 'what?' You just kissed me! What was _that_ about?" Peeta screamed.

"...Did you talk to your mentor before coming to talk to me?" Cato calmly replied.

"I don't see how that makes a difference!" Peeta answered.

Cato took a step forward, but Peeta took a step back in response. "I don't think you understand how people from other districts become one of us. When you came to me I thought..." started Cato

Peeta's eyes almost popped out of his head in realization. "You mean.. to be a caree- one of you, I have to, uh," He looked at Cato. _All_ of Cato.

Cato sighed. "I like you Peeta. I _really_ _like_ you. I'll let you join without having to, you know. Just, please, don't tell anyone anything. Sponsors like tough guys who fight, not weak guys who think about how they can't even get kissed... Just go, and try not to make me fall _more_ in love with you." Cato signaled to him to leave.

"Can you not tell anyone about this either, even your mentor? Will you tell your friends right before the game starts instead of now? I want this to be a secret that won't reach Katniss or Haymitch." Peeta asked. Cato replied with a curt nod, not even looking in Peeta's direction. "and if it makes a difference, I thought you were a really good kisser," and with that, Peeta shut the door.

A while after Peeta left, Cato heard a knock on the door. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" Cato yelled. This couldn't be farther from the truth. The knocking didn't stop.

It was hard to see with blurry eyes, but he decided to open the door. He went to wash his face with some water first because he couldn't afford anyone to know what he was doing.

When he opened the door, he saw none other than Clove. "Guess who knocked on my door." said Clove.

"Who?" Cato asked unenthusiastically.

Clove studied him. "What?"

"Nothing, continue." replied Cato.

"So you know that boy from District 3? Well, he said he could rewire the mines that they put next to the platforms using a boron code or something, and that would," Clove paused trying to remember. "I forgot, but it's a really good idea. I let him join. Not to mention that he's so cute!"

Cato slowly nodded, thinking about something else.

"So Cato, has anyone visited you yet?" asked the brunette.

"Yes, but he misunderstood some facts. He was looking for something else."

"Ugh, stupid avoxes. They always misunderstand everything!"

"Yeah. They always misunderstand everything..."


	2. Chapter 1: Career Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 1: Career Bonds

It was time for the games to begin, but Cato wasn't ready. After seeing how Peeta felt about Katniss, he was determined not to let Peeta win his heart. Although, he was sure that Peeta had already done so.

The bloodbath was necessary, of course. Katniss got away. Peeta tried to escape too, but he turned around and decided to stay. He was avoiding Cato's gaze. It was a quick battle.

The six of them, Peeta, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, District 3, and Cato collected the rewards. The boy from District 3 had set up some kind of trap around the supplies. The rest went out into the forrest to seek out some easy kills. Peeta soon saw a fire up ahead. After killing the girl, Cato saw an opportunity to talk to Peeta.

He volunteered himself and Peeta to stay back and collect the girl's things. "So, lover boy, are you really in love with her? Fire girl?" Cato asked. He checked the girl's pockets.

"Yes," was all Peeta said in response. He still wouldn't look at Cato. He grabbed their things and set off to join the others.

* * *

><p>When the group discovered Katniss in the lake, most were over-thrilled. When she ran up the tree, Cato knew he could have followed her up. Of course, when he looked at Peeta, he saw nothing but fear.<p>

He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear seeing Peeta like this. He wouldn't hurt Peeta. He slipped on purpose. He was upset when Peeta suggested waiting Katniss out, but he didn't object.

After Cato woke up, he knew something was wrong. There was buzzing. Realizing that these were Tracker Jackers, he grabbed Peeta and ran. When everyone alive was back at the Cornucopia, Peeta ran back. Cato ran after.

"Peeta! Peeta! You'll be killed! She's probably dead anyway! Don't go! Don't leave me!" screamed Cato after he trips on a tree root.

Peeta wouldn't listen. He just kept running. "Go! Katniss! Get out of here!" He yelled. Cato soon caught up to find Katniss walking away. He could have killed her, but he wouldn't.

"Why?" was all Cato asked Peeta. He dropped his sword on the ground and put his hands up in defense. "Why?"

"I love her!" Peeta yelled in response. He glared at Cato.

"Why? Why can't you love me? Why doesn't anyone love me?" Cato asked as he sat down on a rock. His picked up some pebbles and threw them angrily. The first one bounced off a tree, and the second one dented an acorn.

Peeta sat next to him. He tilted Cato's head so that he could look him straight in the eyes. "That's not true. It's just, I shouldn't love you. I know I would, but we can't both win."

"Neither can you and Katniss!" argued Cato.

"I'm not talking about the Hunger Games!" yelled Peeta. He grabbed a big rock and knocked Cato out. "I know I shouldn't love you, but I can try, for you." With those words, he kissed Cato.

He used some rope and Cato's sword and eventually cut his leg. He wobbled away as Cato was just waking up. Cato only got a glimpse of the wound that Peeta inflicted on himself. He grabbed his sword and went back to the Cornucopia.

When he got back, Cato told the rest of the Careers that he cut Peeta. He couldn't afford looking weak, or else he'd die. They would have killed him.

That night Cato couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Peeta with his injury. When he did finally fall asleep, he dreamt of Peeta running away to Katniss. He dreamt of them winning together, getting married, and living happily ever after. The only thing that kept him asleep was the smile on Peeta's face.

* * *

><p>When he heard the announcement that two tributes from the same district could win, Cato was devastated. He kew that this was just another way for Peeta's love for Katniss to develop. He had Clove, but she wasn't Peeta. She wasn't what his entire brain had clung to.<p>

* * *

><p>Cato couldn't believe it. Clove had died. He had killed Thresh, and now the only people left were Katniss, Peeta, and him. Peeta had hopefully recovered. He knew that medicine was probably what Katniss got.<p>

While thinking of Peeta, Cato was oblivious to the horrid smelling beast looking straight at him. It stood on two legs and had Clove's brown eyes.

After hearing its bark, Cato ran. He ran to the Cornucopia, he ran right past Peeta and Katniss (Who tried shooting him), and they climbed. He hugged Peeta as quickly as possible. Peeta shot him a look that reminded him that they were still in the arena. He turned Peeta over and put him in a headlock. "Act like you can't breath." he whispered.

When Katniss noticed, she immediately aimed for Cato.

"Shoot me, and lover boy goes down too."

"Don't shoot!" Peeta screamed while pretending he was out of breath. "Put me down!" He continued.

Katniss lowered her bow, and Cato released Peeta. Katniss eyed them both, but, like Cato, she trusted Peeta. "Look, all three of us are victims here. I'm sure you never wanted to kill anyone, right Katniss? We've all changed, but we can't let ourselves change anymore. We're all in this together, right?"

"Peeta's right, Katniss. I don't want to kill either of you, but someone's got to die. If I die, then both of you live." Cato concluded.

He was about to step off and fall into the pack of mutts, but Katniss shouted for him to stop. "I have and idea." She took out the berries that Peeta had gathered and accidentally killed Foxface with.

Peeta and Cato shared one last gaze into each others eyes before they joined Katniss.

"1... 2-"

"STOP! Congratulations to Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Cato DeBeau. You are the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

With that last announcement, they all dropped the berries. Katniss was the first to faint. Peeta followed. Cato caught Peeta as he himself felt abnormally tired.


	3. Chapter 2: Hospital Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 2 - Hospital Bonds

Cato woke up with a start. He felt weighed down and dizzy. All he saw was a woman in white clothing with a big needle. He felt all of it.

He desperately tried to remember what happened, but he barely remembered his own name.

"Peeta," was all he could say. The nurse looked up at him and smiled.

"Good evening Cato. Congratulations on winning the Hunger Games." Cato finally saw her face. It was messed up. She had a pink eye on the left and a gold eye on the right. Her skin was green. He must've been in the capitol.

Then he realized that if he won the Hunger Games, then Peeta must've died. He couldn't control himself anymore. He sobbed.

"Peeta's fine. Don't worry. You're just the first to wake up. They definitely suffered more then you did in the arena." said the nurse soothingly. With that, she injected Cato with another needle.

* * *

><p>A week after Cato woke up, it finally happened. He had been getting shots throughout it all. The only thing keeping him awake was the desire to see Peeta.<p>

The nurse walked in one morning, which Cato found unusual. She would usually come in the afternoons and evenings. "I have a surprise for you!" she squealed.

Cato looked up. "What is it?" He got out of bed a little to quickly. The nurse handed him some clothes and motioned for him to follow.

When Cato was all dressed, he went across the hall and into the room that the nurse pointed out.

Cato walked in to find a sleeping Peeta. He walked over and caressed Peeta's cheek. "I guess we did both win after all." With those words, Cato leaned in to kiss Peeta. Right before his lips make contact, Peeta screamed in his face.

"...Cato? Is that you?" Peeta asked after a while. This brought Cato back in to reality. Cato looked into Peeta's eyes and sees the comfort slowly covering his fear.

"Of course it's me, lover boy." Cato whispered as he leaned down again to kiss Peeta. Again, Peeta stopped him.

"Where's Katniss?" asked Peeta. "I need to see Katniss!" Peeta jumped out of bed. The nurse screamed, but Peeta wouldn't listen. Peeta fell into Cato's arms.

"Your new leg hasn't been finished." stated the nurse as she walked away.

Cato stared at him blankly before putting him back onto the bed and asking, "Why is everything always about Katniss?" He looked away from Peeta.

"It's not always about Katniss!" Peeta argued while shaking Cato. Cato still didn't look at him.

"I hope you know that I love you, even if you don't love me back." Cato told him. His voice was hollow.

Peeta grabbed Cato's face so that Cato had no other option be to look into Peeta's eyes. "I do love you though."

This time it was Peeta who leaned up to kiss Cato. Cato quickly returned the kisses before breaking away to breath. This break was short because soon after Cato was placing kisses all over Peeta's neck.

The kisses were soft but hasty. Cato trailed down until reaching the fabric of Peeta's patient attire. Peeta saw this as an opportunity to take over.

Peeta sucked on Cato's neck as Cato's hands snuck under the fabric covering Peeta and onto Peeta's chest. Peeta quickly took off Cato's shirt, but they were interrupted by a cough.

"Well, good morning Peeta. I see you and Cato have been... catching up." observed Haymitch. "I'll just close the door and let you get dressed."

After sharing a blush with Peeta, Cato got dressed. Peeta then told Haymitch to come in.

Haymitch entered with Derik, Cato's mentor throughout the games. "Cato, I have some bad news to tell you. The Victor's Village in District 2 is full. I need for you to select an old person so that we can dispose of him and give you a house."

Cato looked at Peeta who was staring at him expectantly. Cato wondered if Peeta thought Cato would actually kill an elder just for their mansion. "No, I was actually wondering if I could move to District 12 instead."

This grabbed the whole rooms attention. Derik laughed, unsure if Cato was serious. Peeta grinned at Cato. Derik then realized that Cato was completely serious and answered, "I think that's possible. I just have to clear it with some people." With that, he left.

After Derik left, Haymitch closed the door. "Peeta, this is very serious. Snow is mad at you for that stunt with the berries. You're the one that stopped the killing. How can you justify this?" whispered Haymitch.

"I-I couldn't think about living in a world without either Katniss or Cato," started Peeta, "because I love them both."

Cato immediately let go of Peeta's hand and left without a word. "Don't worry," Haymitch told him, "You'll see each other next week at the interview with Caesar. Remember what you told me today. You might just get away with it."

* * *

><p>The three hour long recap was torture for Cato, but for Katniss it was worse then death. After seeing the kiss that Cato and Peeta shared, all she did was watch them, not the screen.<p>

Katniss and Cato were devastated and wouldn't talk at all. Peeta, on the other hand, was answering questions about why he did what he did. He tried looking at both of them, but they wouldn't make eye contact.

* * *

><p>They were silent when they boarded the train, but that silence soon died out.<p>

"Why would you do that to me? Why would you love me _and_ a killer?" Katniss yelled. She turned around to glare at both of them.

"Killer? _Killer_? We _all_ killed, but least _I_ loved. I didn't do it for the sponsors. I thought about Peeta throughout the whole game. What were you thinking about when you blew up our supplies? I'm sure you didn't think it was Peeta out there, lighting a fire." Cato paused and saw Katniss's hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I lashed out... If anything, don't blame Peeta. I made the moves at first, and I tried to steal him from you."

Katniss looked up into Cato's eyes. "No, no. You're right... I don't know how I feel about Peeta. I'm not sure what was acting and what was love. I don't even know if what I feel for Ga-, one of my friends back home is love." She turned around to make eye contact with someone much older. President Snow.

"I suppose you three have a lot of things to talk about so I'll make this quick. I hope Peeta picks one of you before the Victory Tour. _I hate to see you fight_." Snow leaved just as suddenly as he came.

"I think I have." Peeta states before kissing Cato. Katniss smiles, but she can't mask the pain in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 3: Family Bonds

The train ride was uneventful after President Snow came to visit them.

Katniss was the most excited to be back. She was also the only one with people that were waiting for her. She ran up and hugged Prim and then her mother. She turned to the third person, Gale, and kissed him. "Will you and your family move in with us?"

* * *

><p>The first thing Peeta did was settle in. He and Cato had separate houses, but Cato decided to unpack in Peeta's house.<p>

"Now what? Do you have anyone to visit?" Cato asked nicely. The two of them were just lying in bed lazily.

"I have a family Cato. They-"

"own a bakery. I know." Cato finished. "I was just wondering why they didn't wait for you when we came back and why you didn't go see them first." He turned Peeta over so that they were looking at each other.

"I guess I should go say hello to them. Do you want to come?" Peeta asked. He got up and stretched.

"No!" shouted Cato too quickly. Peeta looked at him confused. "I'm a little nervous."

Peeta leaned down and kissed Cato. "There's no reason to be nervous, but that's okay. I'll just go. I love you."

"Okay, love you too. Bye Peeta!"

* * *

><p>Peeta didn't know why, but he just waited outside his family's bakery for a few minutes. When his father opened the door, Peeta was jolted back into reality. "Hi son."<p>

Peeta hugged his father without saying anything, and his father hugged him back. "Come on inside, Peeta."

The baker led his son into the living room. There were three other people in the room, but no one looked at him. His younger sister, Rye, was reading one of his family's novels. His mother was cleaning the living room. His older brother, Wheat, was organizing some bread. "Hi guys."

"Hello, Peeta," whispered his mother.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me to the victor's village."

This got their attention. Rye was the first to speak. "Is it true that your... boyfriend lives there. If so, I'm not going." She went back to the book.

"Peeta, you idiot, we can't just drop everything and move!" scolded his mother. "Besides, you heard Rye. If she won't move, none of us will, but can you blame her? No one deserves to live with that monster."

Peeta's hands tightened at his sides. "If you guys got to know him, you'll see. He's nice and sweet!"

Peeta turned to his father for support. "Honey, kids, maybe we should give Cato a chance. One chance. Why don't we have him over for dinner?" suggested Mr. Mellark.

"How about we don't?" retaliates his witch of a mother.

After almost an hour of pleading and begging, his family finally accepted. Peeta left soon after to get Cato and himself ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>It was a short walk getting back to his new home. They still had a few hours before his family would eat dinner.<p>

Peeta opened the door to find Cato watching something on the television wall. "You're back! It felt like you were gone forever. How was it?" Cato asked as he turned off the TV and walked over to Peeta.

"Well... we have to go to dinner with them!" stated Peeta as he looked up hopefully.

Cato's grin fell. "No." answered Cato turning around to sit back on the couch.

Peeta laid down on the couch with his head in Cato's lap. "Please?" Cato looked up to avoid looking at Peeta. "Look," started Peeta, "we have to go. They need to get to know you, so that they don't think you're a monster."

Cato looked down at Peeta. "They think that?"

Peeta looked away. "Yeah."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to prove them wrong!" exclaimed Cato.

Peeta looked up again smiling. "So you'll go?"

"I'd go to dinner with every family in this District for you, Peeta."

* * *

><p>Cato was the one that knocked on the door. Peeta's mother opened it, but slammed it shut in his face right after. Peeta's dad let them in. "Hello Cato, I'm Mr. Mellark."<p>

"Hi," greeted Cato, "how are you?" They were led to the dining room where dinner was being prepared.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." stated Mr. Mellark.

Peeta's mother, Wheat, and Rye were already seated. "Hi! You must be Peeta's family. I'm Cato."

"Peeta, sit down quickly. We're having soup today, and we don't want it cold." scolded his mother.

Cato and Peeta sat down next to each other. Cato gripped Peeta's hand hard under the table, but Peeta didn't mind. "The stew smells very delicious, Mrs. Mellark." complimented Cato.

As Peeta's mom got up to tend to the stew, Rye grabbed a loaf of bread and hurled it at her mother. Peeta's mother turned around and focused on Cato.

"I invite you to my house to eat dinner and this is how you repay me? Get out! It's obvious you don't respect food as much as we do. Then again, how could you? I said get out!"

"Mom! Cato didn't throw bread at you. It was Rye!" argued Peeta.

His mother looked at Rye. "It was Cato." Wheat lied.

Before Peeta could argue any more, Cato put a hand over his mouth. "I'm very sorry. I guess we'll be leaving then." Cato apologized through grinding teeth. He picked up Peeta, who was shouting at his family, and left.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the victor's village, Peeta was silent, but he was pouting. Cato carried him over his shoulder as if Peeta was a sack of flour.<p>

When they did get home, Cato laid Peeta on the couch. Peeta hadn't stopped pouting. He only stopped after Cato sat down next to him. "What was that?"

Cato turned from the television wall he turned on. "What was what?" asked Cato innocently.

Peeta sat up to lock eyes with Cato. "Why did you let them treat you like that? Why did you let them lie? Why did you just leave without defending yourself? Why-"

"Peeta, I love you. Hopefully you love me, but it's obvious you're family will never love me." interrupted Cato. He turned so that he was on top of Peeta as they were sleeping on the couch.

Peeta kissed Cato with force and haste, but somehow he made it feel like a soft kiss. Cato kissed back causing Peeta to moan into the kiss. As they broke apart to breath, Cato moved down to attack Peeta's neck.

Cato breathed on it at first causing Peeta to squirm with delight. He kissed the side before sucking on it. Peeta was sure he would have a mark the next day.

Peeta reached the hem of Cato's shirt as he pulled it up and off of him. His hands felt up every part of Cato's chest, abs, and muscular arms.

Cato did the same as he took off Peeta's shirt. They went back to kissing each other, but Cato's hands reached down to the button of Peeta's slacks.

Cato unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down to Peeta's ankles. The bulge in Peeta's boxer-briefs was very prominent.

As Cato's hands grasped the hem of Peeta's boxers, the door opened. Peeta jumped and grabbed the nearest throw pillow to cover up.

Cato looked up to see Gale looking at them with a shocked expression. When he regained the use of words, he told the two, "I just came to ask you if you wanted to go one a double date with me and Katniss tomorrow."

Cato was too embarrassed to speak, so Peeta did for him, "Yes! Now get out!" Cato looked down at Peeta to hide the blush on his face.


	5. Chapter 4: Dating Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

**AN: I've changed the names of almost all of the other chapters.**

Chapter 4: Dating Bonds

"Peeta, wake up. We need to get ready for our... date." informed Cato. Last night, after Gale left, the two quietly went upstairs and slept.

Peeta was currently knocked out. Cato tried almost everything to wake him up, and he seemed to have just done so. Cato was dressed already, but Peeta was still in his underwear. "Now?" asked Peeta sleepily.

"Peeta, man, it's already 3:00 pm."

They went next door to find Katniss and Gale kissing. "Of course, when we walk on them _they're_ fully dressed." remarked Peeta.

Gale sees them and breaks his kiss with Katniss. "Me and Katniss have a nice day planned out for us."

"You mean _Katniss and I_." corrected Cato.

"No, _me_ and Katniss." replied Gale. He was staring at Cato with a _duh!_ face. He talked as if Cato was stupid.

"No, I mean that you meant to say Katniss and I. It's grammatically incorrect t-"

"So, Gale, why aren't you in the mines?" interrupted Peeta. He squeezed Cato's hand telling him to shut up.

"I don't work on Sundays." answered Gale.

"Okay," started Katniss, "we made some soup and cooked some wild turkey this evening. We just don't know where to eat it." She walked in to the kitchen, and she came out with the cooked and stuffed turkey. "It's not as good as what we would get in the capital, but now that we're rich we can afford to have the best meals in the district."

Peeta looked at the turkey with amazement. Gale must've not've seen it before either because he was practically drooling. Cato on the other hand was trying to look impressed. He's had much better in his district, but it's obvious that Katniss went to great trouble to prepare this meal.

He noticed that the other two guys were too busy staring to talk. "Katniss, where are we going to eat? Not to be rude, but your kitchen's a mess. The dining room doesn't seem much better."

Gale and Peeta were brought out of the trance as Katniss covered the turkey. "Well, I don't think Cato even looked at his house. We could go in there." suggested Peeta.

* * *

><p>Before eating the turkey, Gale brought out his soup. Cato didn't ask what was in it or how to make it. He and Katniss were too busy talking about random gossip. "I swear I heard Effie's wig fall off when she saw Haymitch walking around barefoot."<p>

"That's nothing. My mentor, Derik, practically screams whenever he sees an television. It's gotten to the point where he's just told what's on it.. I feel pretty bad for him." retorted Cato. He lowered his spoon to collect more soup, but instead he heard the spoon coming into contact with the bowl.

Peeta noticed this and chuckled, considering that no one else has even finished half of their bowl. "Here, I made extra." stated Gale as he went to pour some more soup in Cato's bowl. "Just don't ask for more, or else you'll be too full for Catnip's amazing turkey."

Katniss got up after that to go to the bathroom. Cato decided that this was the only time he'll be able to talk to Gale without Katniss around. "So, Gale, did you, um, you know, tell Katniss about the, uh, thing we were doing yesterday that you..." Cato asked.

He looked to the right for support from Peeta, but Peeta was currently to busy blushing to say something. Gale shook his head and said, "I didn't see anything." As if on cue, Katniss walked in from the bathroom.

She brought out the turkey and Cato cut it for everybody. The three District 12 natives stared as Cato put at least a quarter of the turkey onto his plate. Katniss remembered something as she saw him start to inhale the wild bird. "I walked by your house phone. You have thirteen missed calls."

Cato walked upstairs to see, and sure enough, Katniss was right. He recognized his family's phone's number and felt guilty. He hadn't forgotten about them, but he hadn't talked to them since the day of the reaping. He picked up the phone to call them back.

"Hello?" asked a middle aged lady.

"Mom! It's me, Cato!"

There was a pause before his mother responded. "I missed you so much." She sobbed. "We were so happy that you survived. We were so scared right before that when you almost killed yourself! Don't ever do that again."

"It's okay mom. I'm okay... how's Marisa?" asked Cato. He barley said those lasts words loud enough for his mother to hear.

"She's fine thanks to you. We finally got the medicine with the money you won. She watched it, you know. The hunger games. She saw you. She asked me if you were going to come back."

Cato's chest tightened. "I.. I'm sorry. They said the victor's village was full, and at the time I only thought of Peeta and-"

"Honey," interrupted his mother, "we know. _She_ knows. She's happy for you. She said, 'It's great that Cato's with a nice boy now. His past boyfriends were such jerks.' She can say that much now! Marisa's been improving ever since you won."

"I want to come back. I want to see her." wished Cato.

"Look, we like Peeta. Stay with him. Don't mess this up because he's the nicest person you're ever going to meet. We'll work something out. In the meantime, have fun. We literally have no limit to what we can do with our money now. The capitol makes sure of that. Just be careful. We love you." explained his mother.

"I love you too. Bye." With that, Cato hung up. He wiped away any tears that escaped his eyes. He learned at a young age how to keep his eyes from becoming red, but it was impossibly hard for him to stop the tears.

When Cato went downstairs he saw that everyone was almost done eating. No one asked who called Cato. Peeta decided that was to be discussed in private. Even though everyone else had a head start and less to eat, Cato finished his part of the turkey first. There was a lot leftover, so he wrapped it up for Katniss's and Gale's families.

He waited for everyone else to finish. "Well, I think that was a great double date."

Katniss grinned. Gale informed him, "Nice try. You didn't really think we'd leave you alone that easily did you? No, we're going hunting."

"Hunting?" Cato and Peeta asked in unison.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard Cato. I know neither of you can use bows, but we'll give you knives to throw. You know, just in case the animal didn't die from the arrow."

Peeta and Cato looked at each other. Peeta's gulp was loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

><p>It was a half an hour's walk before the four got to the fence. Gale showed Cato and Peeta how easy it was to slide under. Cato followed soon after.<p>

Peeta was about to go, but Katniss tackled him. Peeta squirmed under her, dazed and confused. He then heard the buzzing. "It's on."

Cato and Gale, having already gone under, couldn't get back until the fence turned off. Cato didn't let it show, but he was seriously scared. Gale on the other hand looked impatient.

"Hey, Catnip, why don't me and Cato start hunting? You two can join us after." suggested Gale.

"You mean _Cato and I_." corrected Cato.

Gale looked at him confused. "You want to split up or something?"

"No, it's prop-" started Cato. He saw the face Peeta was making and he shut himself up. "Never mind. Let's hunt."

They went out into the woods leaving Katniss and Peeta behind. They had shot a few birds and a squirrel. It was a good day.

It was some time before either Gale or Cato talked. "So, how's life with Peeta?" asked Gale.

Cato almost dropped his knives. "It's going nice. You know, he's the best boyfriend I've ever had."

Gale looked up from his snare. "You've had other boyfriends?" Cato nodded his head. Gale stood up and looked Cato in the eyes. "What do you like about Peeta?"

Cato stood his ground, but he was confused why he had to. "I think he's really nice. And hot."

Gale nodded. He turned around and show an arrow at a squirrel that had escaped Cato's notice. "Well... what's it like?" Gale turned his head back to look at Cato. "What's it like being with a... guy?"

Cato turned red for a second before opening his mouth to answer. He paused before he knew what to say. He never got the chance though because Peeta and Katniss came running over to them. Cato kissed Peeta, relieved not having to answer Gale's question.

Cato knew Gale was just trying to make small talk, but he stayed away from Gale for the rest of the double date.


	6. Chapter 5: Talented Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 5: Talented Bonds

Cato and Katniss that day had decided to grab some lunch in the market. Katniss usually hated this idea because she preferred to hunt, but Cato persuaded her.

"So, what hobby are you going to take up? What's your talent?" asked Cato as he paid the butcher for the meat.

Katniss thought for a moment. "I don't have one."

Cato chuckled. "Of course you do. Peeta said you can sing. Let's hear."

Katniss blushed a little. "No, I'm not that good." She paid Greasy Sae for the soup as the two victors headed home.

Cato saw a hole in the fence. "No ones looking. If you want to know if you're good, there's only one test." Cato slid under the hole. Katniss followed. "Sing to the mocking-jays!"

Katniss blushed again at the thought. She remembered a song her father used to sing.

"_Above the trees,_

_the mocking-jays sing_-"

"See! All the birds stopped!" Cato yelled before she could finish. Katniss listened as she heard the beginning of the song being sung all over the forrest.

"Can you sing?" asked Katniss.

"_Above the trees,_

_the mocking-jays sing_-"

Cato was interrupted by at least ten birds. They swooped down to peck at him, telling him to stop singing horribly. "I guess not." moaned Cato.

* * *

><p>As Katniss and Cato arrived at Cato's home, they saw that the food got cold. Cato showed Katniss an old microwave. In the Capitol, the microwaves were blankets that can be put over food. There was a button that heated the food in a second. The districts were not so luxurious. The victors and richer districts got old fashion microwaves.<p>

Katniss and Cato ate the soup first. Katniss informed Cato that she wouldn't sing for the Capitol and its people.

"Peeta's very talented you know. He paints all the time. He could teach us."

Katniss shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Peeta was delighted to see Cato and Katniss ask him for help. He's been feeling left out recently. The two have been eating lunch and talking about who-knows-what together for the past week.<p>

He informed them in the beginning that painting skills take time and practice to develop, but he felt that his words were wasted on the two.

He set each of them up to start. He taught them simple strokes and gave them many tips, but he felt as if his words were wasted again.

Peeta instructed them to start painting a Mocking-jay, but he was surprised to see the fear in Cato's voice as Cato pleaded against it. Katniss smirked on the right. Peeta dismissed Cato's defiance and told them to draw Mocking-jays.

Peeta watched as Katniss and Cato worked hard. Peeta couldn't help but stare as Cato painted. Cato's tongue slipped out to the left of his mouth as he concentrated.

Peeta didn't notice Cato and Katniss staring at him as he stared at Cato's lower body. Finally, after a few coughs from Cato, he looked up to see Katniss suppressing another grin.

"Let me inspect your painting." ordered Peeta.

He saw Cato's painting first. The tail of the mocking bird stuck straight down. The head was like an arrow that pointed straight up. The wings looked like arms without hands. For some reason, Cato had decided to give the wings elbows. They were pointed up in the same direction as the head at a 90° angle. The bird itself was painted blue. "It looks like a trident, but it's a _pretty_ trident."

Before Cato could respond, Peeta went behind Katniss's painting. His face completely dropped when he saw what Katniss had painted. The head was an arrow that had a curved end and was wider than the body. She drew a line to show the beak's opening, but she didn't separate the beak from the head. The body of the Mocking-jay was just an oval. The bird's wings were at the other end from the head. They were basically two side by side circles. "This looks like a p-p-pen-" stammered Peeta.

Cato rushed forward. "Katniss drew a what?" His jaw fell at the hunter's drawing. "This is so... accurate."

Katniss turned three different shades of red. "It is not _that_!" She pushed the two men onto the couch and stormed off without collecting her things.

Peeta sat up, but It was his turn to blush as he noticed the position they were in. Peeta sat on top of Cato's waist, so that he and Cato could look at each other's eyes. Peeta felt _something_ pushing up against his behind.

Peeta looked down to lock eyes with Cato. Cato's grin told Peeta what he was hoping for, so Peeta leaned down and kissed him.

The first kiss lasted less then as second, but Cato pulled Peeta down more for something more passionate. Cato let his tongue trace Peeta's lips, asking for entrance. Peeta opened his mouth, letting Cato's tongue explore. They didn't need to fight for dominance, because Peeta knew Cato would win.

Peeta was too busy focusing on the kiss to notice that Cato had taken both of there shirts off, but he soon realized this when Katniss walked in on them.

"I don't know how you two know what _that_ even looks like. I bet you guys haven't even had sex yet." She grabbed her bag and closed the door as quickly as possible. She barley escaped the pillow that Cato threw at her, which hit the door instead.

Cato didn't stop the kiss though. He continued to strip Peeta. He unbuttoned Peeta's jeans as Peeta moaned into his mouth. He broke this kiss to slip Peeta's pants off of the boy with the bread. Like before, Peeta's bulge was prominent. Cato grabbed the hem of Peeta's briefs, but his hands were slapped away. "Why should I be naked when you haven't even taken your pants off?"

Cato looked up and attacked the smaller boy's neck instead. Cato licked and sucked at the softest parts making them ever so softer. Then without any warning, he bit down causing an endless number of erotic sounds escaping from Peeta's plump lips. Cato glided his mouth down to Peeta's nipples and repeated,

Peeta's hands worked their way across Cato's chest and danced on his abs before grabbing the hem of Cato's sweats. Cato's hips bucked up allowing Peeta to push his pants down. Peeta grabbed them and threw them in some random direction.

Peeta gazed longingly at the other boy's boxers. The baker's son's stare was cut short when the door opened once again. For the second time, Gale had barged in.

"Do the people in district 12 know how to knock?" asked an almost angry Cato.

Gale smirked and responded, "Do people in 2 know how to lock?... Why do you guys always try to do it on the couch? The bed's pretty comfortable."

Peeta blushed a deeper shade of red as he grabbed some throw pillows to cover him and his lover. "What are you even doing in here Gale?"

Gale remembered his initial reason for entering as he looked around. He stalked up to Katniss's painting. Gale paused to remove the sweat pants and shirt that had fallen upon it. "Katniss told me what she drew and I literally couldn't wait to see it."

"Get out!" Cato yelled as he sat up. "The mood's ruined, _again_." Peeta followed him upstairs after Gale left. They both climbed into bed in their underwear.

"Cato... are you still awake?" asked Peeta innocently. He turned so that he was facing the older blonde.

"Yes," was all he got out of the Career.

"Promise me we'll... do it soon." Peeta blushed as he whispered the last part.

"I promise. I promise that soon I will love you like there's no tomorrow." Cato yawed as he pulled the younger boy into his grasp.

* * *

><p>Cato woke up that morning feeling very tired. He saw that it was only 6:30 am. He had a lot of time before the younger boy would wake.<p>

He left Peeta a note saying that he was going to visit Katniss, but he ended up going into the woods instead. He was still a little angry at Katniss and Gale for ruining an almost perfect night. He took out his knife and picked up a branch and started cutting it.

He did this for a while. When he finally stopped to see what he had carved, he saw a perfect Mocking-jay. If he would have gotten Peeta to paint it then it would look alive.

He had found his talent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what's next chapter. ;)<strong>

**PS - I don't like asking for reviews, but they give me motivation to write! So tell me, if you were Cato, what would you carve Peeta?**


	7. Chapter 6: Promise Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 6: Promise Bonds

_Recap: Cato and Katniss asked Peeta to help them find their talents. After Katniss painted a... reproductive organ, she left. Peeta and Cato were busy getting intimate, but Katniss and Gale would not give them any privacy. Cato and Peeta made a promise to make love soon. The next morning Cato discovered his talent. He is amazing at carving wood._

* * *

><p>Peeta was seriously worried about Cato. Ever since the day that they almost went all the way, Cato spent all of his time in the woods. Peeta wondered if it was because he was depressed. Peeta had tried to get him to stay, but Cato never did. Cato wouldn't go even farther than kissing when they were in bed. It was so bad that all Peeta could think about Cato.<p>

Peeta waited for Cato. He watched the hole in the fence everyday. That day, as Peeta was drawing Cato in his notebook, he saw something that confused him. Gale and Cato were crawling under the fence. They both had goofy grins, and Gale was holding something.

Peeta grabbed the glasses that Cato called "binoculars" to see that Gale was holding a heart. It was made out of wood and had something written on it. He couldn't read it all, but saw the first three letter. C-A-T.

Peeta liked to stay calm and give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but he was a little edgy at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock. <em>Peeta's fist, even though it was shaking with anger, knocked lightly. Gale answered the door with a shocked face. A face much like the face that Cato had made the day they shared their first kiss. When Peeta was asking to be a career.

Peeta watched as Gale stared at him, waiting for the blond to talk. Peeta cleared his throat, trying to stay calm, and asked, "W-What were you doing with C-Cato this morning... in the woods."

Gale's eyes widened. He pushed the door, begging for it to close, but Peeta forced it to stay open. Peeta walked in, waiting for the answer. Gale looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Peeta squinted his eyes. "Oh really? Maybe there's an item to remind you. Maybe something wooden with a name on it."

Gale's jerked his head to look at the smaller boy. His eyes were full of fear. "Please don't tell Katniss! I want her to be surprised. Can you imagine how surprised she'll be?" Gale relaxed and smiled as he said the last part.

Peeta guessed his face looked disgusted. He was too shocked talk without stammering. "Are y-you asking m-me to lie for you? Katniss deserves to know as soon as possible! I can't even imagine her face when you..."

Gale smirked. "She _will_ see soon. I'm planning on surprising her. I'm throwing a small party with our families, Haymitch, and Madge. I asked Cato to come. He said that you two would. Gale looked very seriously. He was _really_ inviting Peeta.

Peeta couldn't stop his arm as he punched Gale in the stomach. "You're sick." Peeta ran out before Gale could respond.

* * *

><p>Peeta was still very mad as he unlocked his door. He got furious at the thought that Gale and Cato were having a party to show Katniss how they love each other and to celebrate her pain with her family and friends. It took him a while to unlock the door, but he did eventually.<p>

Cato was sitting on the couch watching the television. Recently, the electricity was surprisingly on a lot. Peeta walked up in front of the TV, arms crossed. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Cato smiled upon seeing the other blond. "Oh yeah! I told Gale that we would go to this party that he's throwing Katniss. He even got her a present." Cato frowned upon seeing Peeta's face.

"Where did he get this gift? What is it?" Peeta asked through clenched teeth.

"I saw him this morning. It's a heart with "Catnip" written on it."

Peeta's jaw almost hit the floor. He had punched Gale in the stomach for _this_. His head hurt and banging it on the wall didn't help. "What do you do in the woods everyday?" Peeta asked.

Cato's frown got bigger. "Nothing. Why?"

Peeta answered, "It's just, you seem different. You won't do anything with me in bed, you're barely ever at home, and you spend all your time in the woods doing 'nothing.' Is everything alright?"

The older boy smiled at him. "Look, the day after tomorrow, I'll take you."

Peeta sat next to him on the couch. "Into the woods?" asked Peeta. The taller boy nodded. "Why not today or tomorrow?"

Cato rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come or not?"

Peeta smiled and nodded before heading for the door. "I'll be back soon. There's something I have to clear with Gale."

* * *

><p><em>Snap!<em> Peeta was never quiet in the woods. It might have been because he never walked on the balls of his feet. He envied the stealth that Foxface seemed to have mastered before the hunger games.

None of that was important now. Cato had finally taken him into the woods.

"Are you ready, Peeta? I finished yesterday." informed Cato. Peeta looked at him confused.

Peeta was not expecting what he saw. For a second he thought he was looking in a mirror, but he realized that he was looking at wood, sculpted wood. He saw himself, life-size. He held in one hand some berries. As he looked closer he could see that he was holding those berries like he did the night-lock berries when he was in the arena, about to sacrifice himself. In the other hand he saw that he was holding bread. It looked like the bread he was named after. Pita bread. He held it in front of his pelvis region. That's when Peeta realized that this statue of him was of him in the nude. Unfortunately, the pita bread was covering his manhood.

He looked up to Cato's familiar smirk. Peeta pulled Cato down for a kiss, but Cato parted soon after. "We need to bring this home first!"

* * *

><p>Cato held the naked, wooden Peeta as he walked upstairs to put it in their bedroom. Peeta, remembering something Gale had said, locked the door with a grin. He followed Cato upstairs. When he entered the room he was greeted with the view of a sweaty Cato.<p>

Cato's let out a surprised grunt as Peeta jumped on him. Peeta's lips soon claimed his, and his tongue joined after. Cato opened his mouth to wrestle with Peeta, but found that Peeta was very passionate tonight.

Peeta broke the kiss to plant some kisses on Cato's neck. Peeta's smile grew impossibly large when Cato moaned, "Peeta!" Peeta continued downward until he read Cato's shirt. Peeta went back up to give Cato and needy kiss. Peeta's hands traveled south, grazing the lump in Cato's pants and under the shirt that clung to Cato. He spent some time rubbing Cato's pecks and abs before Cato got impatient.

Cato broke the kiss to lift his shirt off. Peeta did the same, but as soon as Cato's shirt touched the floor he was back at it. Peeta's mouth went down from Cato's chest. Peeta took time to suck on Cato's nipples, causing Cato to moan even louder. Peeta bit Cato's other nipple, and Cato knew that all of District 12 would hear him scream. Cato rolled over on the bed so that he was on top of Peeta.

Cato started to suck on Peeta's neck. He knew that tomorrow there would be a hickey. It was Peeta's turn to moan as Cato rubbed him through his pants.

Cato practically tore off Peeta's pants, letting Peeta's briefs show Cato everything. Cato grabbed the hem of Peeta's underwear and pulled down, letting Peeta's erection shine. Cato guessed it was a least eight inches. He didn't really look at it too much as he soon sucked on the tip, causing Peeta to yell, "Cato! Don't tease me!"

Cato licked the length from the base to the tip before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Peeta's hands worked their way into Cato's hair as he pushed Cato's head down. Cato's tongue swirled around the head while he sucked. His hands moved down to Peeta's balls as they massaged. Peeta wouldn't have lasted another minute if it wasn't for Cato coming up to give Peeta a kiss. Peeta whimpered when he heard the pop sound from Cato exposing him, making Cato chuckle.

Peeta didn't notice that Cato had taken his pants off because he was too busy fucking Cato's face. Peeta quickly pulled off Cato's pink boxers to be greeted by Cato's seven inch member.

Cato rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. Peeta wasn't sure, but he thought it was called lube or something. Cato squirted some onto his fingers and on his other hand. With one hand, he rubbed the lube on his dick. The other hand took Peeta by surprise.

Cato inserted a digit in Peeta, causing Peeta to groan with discomfort. "Relax!" suggested Cato as he pushed his finger in deeper. Peeta couldn't help but scream as a second finger entered. He did relax some, but his ass still felt as if it was on fire. When Cato pushed a third finger in, Peeta screamed with pleasure. He begged for Cato to do that again, and Cato spent some time just pushing three fingers in and out while hitting Peeta's prostate. When Cato pulled his fingers out Peeta pouted.

Peeta soon moaned again as Cato lined up and entered him as quickly as possible. "Fuck Peeta! You're still so tight!" Cato's member hit that same spot every time causing Peeta to scream with every thrust. "Cato! Fuck me! Yes! Faster! Harder! I love you! Fuck!"

Without letting Cato's manhood slip out of him, Peeta repositioned them so that he could sit on and ride Cato's dick out. Cato thrusted his hips forward, and Peeta bounced as quickly as he could.

"Fuck Peeta. I think I'm gonna-"

With one final thrust, Cato filled Peeta with his cum. As soon as Peeta felt the hot liquid in his ass, Peeta sprayed Cato with his semen. He could see that he got it all over Cato's abs and chest.

Without bothering to let Cato pull out, Peeta hugged Cato. Peeta pulled the blankets over them as they fell asleep with Cato still in Peeta. "I love you so much." whispered Cato before they both passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is definitely not the end! Thanks to all of the reviews last chapter. So tell me, what would you have done if you were Peeta and you thought Gale and Cato were having an affair.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: District Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 7: District Bonds

_Recap: Cato returned some missed calls. His mom told him that she, his dad, and Marisa are okay. She said that Marisa is recovering from the medicine and can say full sentences. Cato's mom told him that she would arrange for him to visit District 2. Last night, Peeta and Cato had sex._

* * *

><p>Peeta woke up to find that he was on top of Cato. Cato was awake and smiling up at the baker's son. Peeta realized that they were naked. He then felt the soreness of his bottom. When he tried to get up he realized that Cato was still in him.<p>

Cato helped Peeta off of him. Peeta rolled over next to Cato, but Cato soon cuddled him. "Last night was great," started Peeta, "but I wish my butt didn't hurt so much. I'm not going to be able to sit down with ease for days!" Peeta smiled as he slapped Cato's chest.

Cato grinned as he gave Peeta a peck on the cheek. "So, what you you want to do today?"

Peeta groaned. "Today I don't feel like doing anything." He smiled goofily at Cato. "Although, I'll stay here with you."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Cato sighed as he got up. "I'll answer it. You're going to be walking funny all week." Cato picked up the phone to see it's his house in District 2 calling.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Cato! I knew you would be here! I called your house several times, but you never answered. Anyways, how are you? How's Peeta?"

"Mom! I'm great! Peeta's..." Cato looked back at the shorter blond. "Peeta's fine. How are you? How's dad and Marisa? Did you guys get the money I sent?"

"Yes, but don't send anymore. We really don't need to buy the district medicine because the capitol one is an instant cure. She just needs to exercise and stretch. Plus, your father's spear industry is getting much more popular. I guess people saw how useful and efficient it is when you were in the arena. Marisa says hi. She's almost normal. She has trouble going up and down the stairs, but she runs fast. Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"Next week, you and Peeta can visit!" informed Cato's mom.

Cato smiled and looked at Peeta again. Peeta sent a confused expression back. "That's great. Okay, well I'll see you then. I love you, bye." Cato hung up as he crawled back into bed with Peeta.

"Well?... What did you're mom say?" asked Peeta.

"We're going to District 2."

* * *

><p>The ride wasn't to long; it was less than a day. Peeta was very excited because he heard that District 2, being the Capitol's lap dog, was luxurious compared to District 12. Most of the people had phones and the electricity was never out.<p>

When they arrived, Cato's mother and father were waiting for them. Cato's father wasn't a victor, but his uncle was. That was the only thing Peeta really got out of Cato about his family. Cato's mom ran up and hugged her son the second he got off of the plane. Then, she turned and hugged Peeta. Peeta, who had never received any signs of affection from his own mother, stood there looking confused. Peeta was sure that Cato's mother had said hi, but he still just stared at her.

She looked pretty. She was blonde, and she had emerald green eyes. Her hair stopped at her shoulders. She was as tall as Peeta. He glanced at his father to see that Cato got his facial features from his dad. His dad's hair was brown, but his eyes were an ocean blue like Cato's.

Cato rolled his eyes and nudged Peeta. Peeta understood that Cato was telling him to talk, but it was hard for him to. "H-Hi I'm Cato's boyfriend." Peeta looked at Cato who had smacked his forehead. When he looked back at the mother he saw that she was laughing as if he had cracked a joke.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm Cato's mother, but that's obvious too. Oh! I think I brought some pictures of him if you want to-"

"Mom! No!" yelled Cato. Before she could protest, he turned to his father. "Peeta, this is my dad."

Peeta, with more confidence now, greeted Cato's dad. "Hi, Mr. DeBeau, how are you?"

Peeta's dad looked at Peeta with a death glare. Peeta practically jumped back, but Mr. DeBeau grinned. "Ha ha, gets them every time. Hello, Peeta." Peeta calmed down before Cato basically picked him up and stuffed him in a car.

At least, that's what Peeta thought it was. Peeta saw a bunch of cars in the Capitol. One of them was star-shaped and had thirteen wheels. Another one was as tall as a house but as wide as a door. This one was a simple looking vehicle. It had four wheels and was shaped like a roofed mine cart. Peeta thought he was going to throw up, but he was lucky he had Cato there to hold on to.

* * *

><p>Cato had decided to show Peeta his old school, the school that trained him how not to die in the games. Cato's parents dropped them off there. Cato showed Peeta all the medals and trophies he had won. He'd even won "The Most Seductive Man" trophy.<p>

After that, they went to lunch at a small restaurant right next to Cato's house. When they finished eating, Cato and Peeta walked to Cato's house.

"It's so cool that no one here cares that we're in a relationship." stated Peeta.

"Well, unlike in District 12, we do have a lot of gays. See, after the Capitol banned gay relationships, many of the people moved to District 2. Well, at least some did before the Capitol passed some laws on immigration."

* * *

><p>As Cato knocked on his door. Peeta was shaking with impatience. He was so prepared to see Cato's bedroom. Mrs. DeBeau answered the door and let the two in. She told Peeta that Cato's dad slept in their store on weekdays.<p>

Peeta looked around and spotted a bunch of baby pictures. Cato immediately pulled Peeta away from them because he was obviously not that fond of the thought of Peeta looking at his baby pictures. Peeta saw a bunch of pictures of a more grown up Cato. There was one odd thing though. There was a girl with Cato in most of these pictures.

"That's my sister." informed Cato. Peeta jerked his head to find that Cato was much farther back than he remembered. He looked back to the picture and saw that he had walked up and touched the girl.

"You... you have a sister?" asked Peeta.

Cato nodded and walked over. He placed his hands on Peeta's shoulders. Peeta was still looking at the girl in the photo, Cato's sister. She was a sickly pale. He noticed that in each picture of her she's lying down watching TV.

"Cato are you talking about me?" asked a very sweet voice. The two boys looked up to see a gorgeous girl about their age. She had brown hair like Ca- their father's. It was long and straight. Her eyes were emerald green like her mother's. She sort of looked like Glimmer, from District 1.

Cato, without bothering to answer, ran up the steps to hug his... sister. Peeta was stunned. He couldn't believe that this girl was the girl in all of these pictures. She was too lively and colorful.

She had walked with Cato downstairs slowly. "_You're_ Cato's sister?" asked Peeta.

The girl nodded with a laugh. "Hello, Peeta. I'm Marisa, Cato's _twin_ sister."

Peeta blushed before saying, "...but you look so different." Peeta noticed that Cato's face had hardened.

Marisa nodded again. "I was sick. You see, I got stung by a Clacker Beetle as a kid. Our district sold the temporary treatment for that, but the Capitol sold the cure. The Capitol, though, charged at high prices. We didn't have the money until Cato here won the games. I should thank you for that, for stopping Katniss."

Clacker Beetles are the worst insects to inhabit Panem. They're mutations that, when biting, turn human muscle to stone. The rebels found a temporary treatment for it, but it was required to be taken everyday. The Capitol had never disposed of them. Most died out, but some still survived in districts that are close to the Capitol.

Cato squeezed Peeta's hands. "It's why I trained to be a career. It's why I volunteered."

After Marisa and Peeta gossiped about Cato, much to the boy's dislike, Marisa decided to rest. She could've passed as healthy, but she could barely walk up the steps. Peeta gave Cato a smile. "You know, your sister's kinda cute. Be careful because I might just swap you in for her."

Cato gave Peeta a look of mock anger before he kissed Peeta.

* * *

><p>A few days after, Cato and his mom went grocery shopping. Marisa said it was because Cato ate like a bear. She went to her new room to sleep. They moved Peeta and Cato into her bed and gave her a new room downstairs.<p>

Peeta was just sitting and watching what Cato called "soaps" all morning. He was really drawn into them after he saw that Peeta, Cato, and Katniss were mentioned in one episode.

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell practically shocked the whole house. Peeta got up to see who it was. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a kid a little older than himself. The boy was very muscular and tall, like Cato. He had black hair and brown eyes. His skin was tan. His nose was flared. "Peeta Mellark?"

Peeta backed away from the vicious voice. "Yes?"

The boy stepped closer, into the house. "I'm Kye, Cato's boyfriend."

Peeta's face of shock became a face of confusion. "W-what?"

"_I'm_ _Kye_, _Cato's_ _boyfriend_. I don't like that you took him to you beggar district." stated Kye as his hand grabbed Peeta's shirt to bring the blond closer. "Cato belongs here, with me. Go home, or else."

Peeta screamed as loud as he could, but Marisa was already awake from the commotion. She stopped when she saw Kye. "Kye! Get out! Cato and you broke up. Get over it. Let Peeta go!"

Peeta pushed Kye as hard as he could. Kye fell backwards and must've hit his head. He took a while to get up. Peeta tried to run outside, but someone grabbed him at the door. Cato had returned.

* * *

><p>Two days after the whole "Kye incident" was when Peeta and Cato were scheduled to leave. Peeta was practically worshiping Cato, but Cato was just embarrassed when Peeta said things like "My hero," and "You look sexy in a fight."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was more of a backstory for Cato. There's much more drama planned for the future though.<strong>

**So tell me, what did you imagine District 2 and Cato's life to be like?**


	9. Chapter 8: Victory Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 8: Victory Bonds

Peeta was buying food and supplies in the market. The merchants sold at much higher prices to him. Peeta wasn't sure if it was because they knew he had the money or if it was because people knew he was buying food for Cato too. After Cato had taken Peeta to District 2, Katniss told him that his mother had convinced everyone that Cato had turned him into a monster.

He had bought some flour and yeast to make some bread for him and Cato, but he didn't want to spend too much. He was originally planning on baking Cato a cake, but the icing was twice as much as the yeast, flour, and eggs combined!

As he came home, he noticed that the light in the kitchen was on. He felt that that was strange because he had instructed Cato that Cato didn't even have to come downstairs to lift a finger as long as he and Cato were together. Peeta usually did the house work, whereas Cato would go out with Katniss to hunt.

When Cato opened the door, Peeta immediately knew something was wrong. He and Cato usually only wore boxers in the house, but Cato was dressed as if he was going to an interview. "Someone's here to see you, dear." whispered Cato.

Peeta stepped inside to see a couple of huge peacekeepers waiting for him. These were definitely not the peacekeepers that saw to District 12. He walked into the kitchen to put the groceries down, but he almost dropped them when he saw President Snow. The president had puffed up lips, but that might have been considered attractive in the Capitol. His hair was indeed snow white, but the current lighting made it looked darker. "Well hello, Peeta! I was just asking Cato about you. I seems you two have moved in together."

_Well_ _duh,_ _Mr. President_. Peeta almost rolled his eyes. Then a smell caught his nose. Blood seemed to have tainted the smell of the breath of the president. Peeta almost gagged. "What brings you to my district, sir?" asked Peeta. He put on that fake smile that could win over everybody in Panem.

President Snow grinned. "You see boy, some districts have been uprising. The population of the Capitol is terrified, but due to your little speech about how "the games changed you all" some think that stopping the Hunger Games is a good idea. I would hate for you to be the cause of millions of deaths all around Panem." He talked like the Hunger Games weren't a cause of death. Exactly 1,724 kids have been murdered already.

Peeta was shocked. _Uprisings_? Peeta had learned the word in school, but he had never thought any district would be stupid enough to actually uprise. Peeta did understand what the president was trying to say, though. _I want you to tell everyone that the Hunger Games has helped you in some way or another._

* * *

><p>The victory tour was agonizing. Katniss was having nightmares, but Cato had gone in her room and held her in his strong arms until she calmed down. Peeta would've been jealous, but he trusted Cato. He was planning on helping her himself, but Cato had beaten him to the punch.<p>

Peeta hated that look that everyone had seemed to shoot them. Well, except for District 11. Katniss had come up with a speech on the spot. She had said how thankful she was for Thresh and Rue's help. She said that if she hadn't won, she would've wished for them to have. No one said anything, but the look in their eyes told you all that you needed to know. _We would cheer, but that's too dangerous._ One old man had walked up to Peeta and had whispered, "We were going to revolt." Then a peacekeeper had shot the old man through the head. They didn't hear him, but they did it because he had went up to _talk_ to Peeta.

In the career districts, Katniss was practically useless. Cato, on the other hand, was respected. He had given speeches about the five other tributes. It hadn't occurred to Peeta that Cato had gotten to know each tribute so well. Cato had been saying a lot of personal information like why each had volunteered. Peeta hoped that these bonds that Cato had formed could be worked into the interview to show how they had made friends, friends that they were going to kill, but friends.

When they finally made it to the Capitol, Peeta was exhausted. They attended a party. There was so much food, too, but Peeta couldn't concentrate on any of that. The same could not be said for Cato, who had been eating and throwing up to eat more. Peeta hated this. When he voiced his opinion to Cato, Cato had stopped. Peeta realized that Cato had never thought of the poor, starving districts while he ate.

During the party, Peeta saw the next head game-maker, Plutock Heavensbie, or something. The president was looking at the game-maker with squinted eyes, untrusting eyes. President Snows then turned to Peeta. Peeta gulped when Snow had winked at him. The interview was tomorrow, and Peeta could not afford to mess it up.

* * *

><p>Caesar had decided to start the interview with the question Snow had given him. "So, Peeta, people have been thinking a lot about this recently. How have the games affected you as a person?" Caesar asked. Cato and Katniss were both staring at him.<p>

Peeta looked around at saw President Snow staring. "They... helped me find myself. I found out who I truly am, I mean. I met Cato, the love of my life, and Katniss, the best friend I could ever have."

Caesar chuckled. "So, you and Cato?" His attention turned to Katniss. "How do you feel about Peeta choosing your old enemy over you?"

Katniss smiled. "I'm happy that they're happy. In fact, I'm in love with someone else. Some people think he's my cousin, but really he's my boyfriend. Peeta and the Hunger Games have helped me realize that we're meant for each other." She glanced at President Snow who had nodded. Peeta wondered if he was the only one that Snow visited.

After badgering Peeta and Katniss, Caesar turned to the silent career. "So Cato, how do _you_ feel about living in District 12?" Cato paused. Caesar had shook violently for a second. They definitely didn't air that. Peeta wondered if they had actually electrified him. "Actually, that's not really a great question. Tell me, when did you realize you were a great carpenter?"

"You see, it all started one day when Katniss and I were looking for our talents. I suggested that Peeta taught us how to draw. We were meant to draw mocking-jays, but we didn't do too well. Katniss drew something else completely different by accident. The next morning, I wanted to impress Peeta. I picked up a branch and cut it angrily because I felt that Peeta was just too good for me. When I looked down I saw a perfect mocking-jay." He had made sure not to reveal where he did this. "The next thing I sculpted was a life size Peeta. I made something after that too."

His attention turned to the smaller, blushing boy. "The last thing wasn't complete, but my mother gave me the final piece. It used to belong to my grandmother." He stood up, only to kneel in front of Peeta. He reached into his pocket to take out a wooden ring with a diamond the size of a grape. "Peeta, will you marry me?"

Peeta's heart practically stopped. He took the ring and placed it on his ring finger before answering. "Cato, I love you. I want to always be with you. Through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. Of course, I'll marry you!" Peeta grabbed Cato to pull him up into a warm and passionate kiss.

Katniss had let one tear fall down her face as she beamed at them. She and Caesar were practically holding hands a jumping up and down in delight.

After a few words, Caesar ended the interview with, "Let's give these two love birds some time alone with each other."

* * *

><p>Cato had carried Peeta back into the train. They went into their room, but they still hadn't stopped sucking face.<p>

Cato tore off Peeta's blazer and removed his own too. Peeta's tongue had won dominance all the way back during the interview. Cato was letting Peeta's tongue claim his entire mouth. He had ripped off their ties and shirts leaving their chests bare. Cato broke the kiss to start sucking Peeta's neck. He was sure to leave a few hickeys, but he didn't stop because Peeta's moans were fueling him. He eventually started to bite Peeta's neck. Peeta gasped with a kinky delight, but Cato stopped. He moved further down to Peeta's nipples. He sucked them both too, but Peeta couldn't wait much longer.

Peeta grabbed Cato into another kiss before he unbuckled Cato's belt. With one swift motion, Cato's pants were down to his knees. Cato kicked them off while they did the same to Cato's boxers. Peeta grabbed Cato's flaccid cock, disappointed that Cato wasn't rock hard yet. Peeta licked the length from the base to the tip, stoping to kiss every vein. Cato cried in frustration as his thrusted up into Peeta's mouth. Cato had expected Peeta to gag, but Peeta took it all in. "You like sucking my cock don't you, you little slut."

Peeta grinned as he looked up at Cato. Peeta replaced his mouth with his hand to reply. "I love to suck it. I practiced with Gale just for this!" Cato's face flushed with anger, jealousy, and surprise before he realized that the baker's son was kidding.

Cato kept moaning Peeta's name as Peeta deep-throated Cato's seven inch dick. Peeta swirled his tongue and twisted his head whenever his head would bob up. Cato couldn't take any more, so without warning he shot cum into Peeta's mouth. Peeta started sucking harder to get more of Cato's juice out as he swallowed load after load. Cato still thrusted and moaned, but he did it at a slower pace.

Peeta had just reached for his belt. His pants and briefs soon followed. He brought out his eight inch penis for Cato to stare at, but he soon turned around for Cato to stare at his ass instead. Cato had reached into the cabinet to find lube hidden in the nightstand. The Capitol had thought of everything. Cato lubed up his fingers and had thrusted one into Peeta before Peeta could even think. Peeta relaxed much more easily because this was at least the seventh time they've had anal sex. Cato added the next two fingers quickly, and soon Peeta had arched after Cato had hit something inside of him. "Oh! Cato! Fuck me! I need you, please!" moaned Peeta. Peeta had learned that Cato loved it when Peeta would beg and talk dirty. "I want you inside of me! I need you to take me!"

Cato's length twitched as he lined up to enter Peeta. At each thrust, Peeta moaned something like, "I'm your bitch," or "Fuck me like the whore I am," and Cato would hit Peeta's sweet spot each time. Cato had felt himself getting ready to climax again, so he grabbed Peeta's dick and stroked it, matching his thrusts. When Cato came inside of Peeta, Peeta had lost it and he himself ejaculated all over the bed.

They would've slept like that, but it was the afternoon still, and they had the rest of the day. They both hopped into the shower, but Cato didn't have the libido to do anything besides actually take a shower and scrub Peeta. When they both got dressed, they stepped outside to see Effie with a very annoyed look on her face. "You two got semen all over the bed spread! That's very inconsiderate of you." Behind her, Haymitch gave them a thumbs up for making her angry. Katniss blushed due to Effie's frankness.

"Sorry, Miss Trinket. I'll tell the avoxes to clean them straight away. I hope you'll forgive us." Peeta stared at Cato. Every now and then the muscular boy would have the politest things to say.

* * *

><p>Peeta and Cato had settled back into their homes. Peeta stared at his ring and got a goofy smile. The two engaged men were in sweats watching television. Peeta was lying in Cato's lap when the doorbell rang.<p>

Peeta got up and answered the door, but he wasn't prepared to see his father standing outside. It was raining, so his father was soaking wet. "Hey, Peeta. Can I stay with you guys for now? I... I'm divorcing your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**What would your exact words be if you were Peeta and Cato proposed to you?**

**Oh! Tell me what you guys think of the end of this chapter too!**


	10. Chapter 9: Broken Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 9: Broken Bonds

_Recap: Peeta and Cato went on the victory tour, and during the interview at the end of it Cato proposed. Cato and Peeta came home to relax, but Peeta's dad came over to ask if he could stay with them because he was divorcing Peeta's mom._

* * *

><p>"You and mom are g-getting d-d-divorced?" asked Peeta. He had let his soaking father come in, and Cato had brought a towel. Peeta got up to make coffee.<p>

Mr. Mellark nodded. "When Cato proposed, I realized how much he loves you. I tried talking your mother and family into giving him a chance, but she just said that you didn't deserve love. That's when I realized that she was the one who didn't deserve love. I told her I was leaving, and that when I come back it will be with some divorce papers. Until then, I was wondering if I could live with you."

"Y-you and m-mom are getting divorced?" asked Peeta again. He had finished the coffee and poured three cups. He was shocked. People in District 12 did not get divorced, _ever_.

Cato grabbed Peeta's hands to calm him. They had been through a lot that day, so Cato was too exhausted to deal with Peeta's shock. He turned his attention to his soon to be father-in-law. "The second biggest bedroom is right down that hallway over there. Peeta and I will be upstairs if you need anything." With that, Cato picked Peeta up bridal style and carried Peeta up to their room.

"M-my parents are getting divorced?" stuttered Peeta. Cato laid him down on their bed while nodding his head. Divorce was a pretty common thing in District 2, but no child ever wanted their parents to split.

Cato leaned down and kissed Peeta. "Look, Peeta, everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this."

Peeta pushed Cato off of him violently. "No! It's not going to be okay! _My parents are getting divorced!_" screamed Peeta. Peeta let out a sob, and soon he was wailing. "Th-they're g-getting d-divorced!" Cato usually thought Peeta's stutter was cute, but not then. Peeta would stutter when he didn't know what to say.

Cato crawled into the bed next to Peeta. He grabbed Peeta and stayed quiet. Peeta calmed down and eventually slept in Cato's comforting embrace. He used Cato's chest as a pillow.

* * *

><p>Cato woke up early the next day to find the Peeta had rolled off of him in his sleep. He got up and got ready for the day. He knew it was going to be a rough week for Peeta, so he wanted to be there for support. His parents had almost gotten divorced, so Cato knew exactly what Peeta was going through.<p>

He walked downstairs to find Peeta's dad in the kitchen. He must've gone shopping because he had some honey, softened cream cheese, and some vanilla extract on the cooking table.

"Good morning Mr. Mellark." greeted Cato. He sat down on a nearby couch and turned the TV on. "What are you baking?"

The baker looked up to see the career. He had almost forgotten whose house he was in. "I'm making some frosting right now, and I'm going to bake some cupcakes soon. Do you want to help?"

Cato looked up before he broke out laughing. "Me? Bake? No thanks, I remember the last time I cooked Peeta threw my cake away. I couldn't really blame him. It tasted like mud."

Peeta's dad chuckled before replying, "Don't be silly! I could use the help. I'll teach you how to make frosting." Cato reluctantly got up and walked over to the man. Peeta's dad handed him a beater. "I've already measured everything. I want you to mix them together by beating them until they're soft."

Cato smiled before he raised his beater. Peeta's dad noticed this and grabbed the beater before Cato could literally beat the food. "I meant this," he said. Mr. Mellark started to beat the food, and eventually Cato took over.

Mr. Mellark smiled, but he hesitated. "You know, unlike Sta- Mrs. Mellark, I have no problem with you." Cato looked up with a huge but real smile.

Unknowing to the two tall men, Peeta was halfway down the stairs watching them. Peeta had a lopsided grin as he walked down some more steps. He was glad that some of his family got along with Cato, so he made a decision. He would help his dad through the divorce.

He came downstairs and made his presence known. "What are you doing?" asked Peeta, even though he already knew.

"I'm teaching your fiancé how to bake. He's really getting the hang of it." answered his father.

Cato looked up and smiled. "I'm becoming a better baker than you!" Peeta laughed as he noticed how Cato was beating the mixture too slowly. Peeta snuck behind the other boy, and he wrapped his arms around Cato to move them in the right motion. It was a little awkward at first because Cato was taller.

Peeta, his dad, and Cato baked forty-two cupcakes together. Katniss came over right before they could start eating to tell them that she was planning a dinner. Gale and his family were making stew, Katniss had cooked a wild turkey again, and she wanted Peeta to bake something. As Peeta left to tell his dad, Katniss whispered to Cato, "I heard about the divorce because his mom's been spreading rumors all over the market. I wanted to remind Peeta that we are his family too.

* * *

><p>Cato had mastered looking at food with desire. He had to act like he thought the turkey was a delectable. Cato didn't want to be rude. The stew was tasteless, but everyone seemed to think differently. Cato ate a lot less of the turkey because Peeta had taken enough for him and Cato to eat together. Peeta ate most of it. Peeta's dad and Katniss's mom went to get the cupcakes. Prim loved them. Rory loved them. Gale and Katniss loved them. Cato loved their baker.<p>

After they finished, everyone stayed around to chat. Gale's mother had went outside with Poster, or whatever Gale's sister's name was. Rory and Prim kept sneaking more cupcakes. Peeta was explaining his father's situation to Gale and Katniss. "He gets me and the bakery. My mom gets the others and most of our money. She's sleeping in the bakery for now, but after the divorce papers go through my dad can move out."

Cato had excused himself to use the bathroom, but he completely forgot about it when he went upstairs. What he saw was Katniss's mom and Mr. Mellark kissing roughly. He gasped loudly, and they saw him run back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seems pretty short to me, but oh well. <strong>

**So tell me, if you were Cato, what would you do after seeing that kiss?**


	11. Chapter 10: Hidden Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 10: Hidden Bonds

_Recap: Cato and Peeta's dad bonded, and Peeta saw them. Peeta gave his dad his support on the whole divorce thing. Katniss threw a dinner part to make Peeta and his dad feel better, but Peeta's dad wanted a little more. When Cato walked upstairs, he saw Mr. Mellark making out with Ms. Everdeen. He ran downstairs, but they saw that he saw them._

* * *

><p>Cato ran downstairs, shocked at what he witnessed. His first thought was to tell Peeta, and that was what he was going to do. He grabbed Peeta and mouthed the words, "We need to talk."<p>

Peeta raised an eyebrow, but his dad came downstairs and declared that he thought they should go. Cato protested, but Peeta's dad shot him a glare to shut him up. It worked.

Cato and Peeta happily walked home holding hands, but Cato could feel his soon-to-be father-in-law's eyes burning the back of his head.

The next morning, Cato woke up early. It was about 5:30 when he walked downstairs. Peeta's dad was already up.

Cato walked towards him and gave him a sad smile. "I thought about telling Peeta what I saw, but I'm not going to. I don't think I'm the right person to tell him. You know, you'll have to eventually." Mr. Mellark's face fell as Cato continued. "He won't care about your relationship, but he would care if you keep it from him."

Peeta's father nodded. "Cato, I... Thank you," His arms pulled the younger blond into a tight embrace. Cato hugged back, but they were interrupted by a cough.

"Cato, you're _my_ boyfriend." announced a groggy Peeta. Cato soon realized how they must've of looked as he backed away from Mr. Mellark.

* * *

><p>Cato, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, and Katniss were at Cato's unused house to watch the broadcast. Snow was apparently announcing an update about the Quarter Quell.<p>

"Well, I have a few things to say before I make any announcements. First, Peeta Mellark and Cato DeBeau are going to be married right here on television! They still haven't picked out wedding suits, but their stylists Portia and Rosy are working on more. Once they're finished, you, the citizens of Panem, get to chose which one you like best."

"The capitol has taken over our marriage!" shrieked Peeta. A single tear fell down his face, but more were building up.

Cato pulled the smaller boy into his arms. He hand rubbed the baker's son's back. "Honey, it'll be alright. It doesn't matter. As long as I'm being married off to you for eternity, the wedding will be perfect."

Haymitch shushed them as Snow continued. "I am afraid to tell you that the head game-maker has been in an accident recently. The games will be cancelled this year. There will be no Quell. Although, I have a new show for you citizens. Finnick Odair will be the star-" Haymitch turned the TV off.

Gale was the first one to clap, but the other three kids joined him soon after. Haymitch looked frustrated however. "No! Don't clap! Don't you see? They have killed the head game-maker, Plutarch Heavensbee! He was a rebel, and he was going to end the Hunger Games once and for all."

Peeta rose up to calm Haymitch down. "Look, Haymitch, it's okay. Even though Pluto was-"

"Plutarch!" yelled Haymitch.

"-_Plutarch_ was killed, we get a full year of peace. There won't be a Hunger Game this year!"

Katniss stood back in surprise. She had never seen Haymitch so emotional. He usually just drank the emotion away. "Haymitch, let's drink. We can celebrate, mourn, and relax." Although she wasn't much of a drinker, she had a few bottles that she kept for Haymitch.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours before Cato and Peeta had to meet the others for drinks. Cato used to drink a lot in District 2, but he quit when he met Peeta.<p>

"We have a lot of time. What do you want to do?" asked Cato as he sat down. He pulled Peeta down so that Peeta was sitting in his lap.

"Where's my dad? Did he go to help Katniss's mom again?" Peeta tried to get up, but he was pulled back down by a grinning Cato. Only, Cato stopped grinning after he heard that.

"What's your dad helping her with?" asked Cato worryingly.

Peeta rolled his eyes, "Who cares."

He had stopped struggling against Cato's strong grip, and played along instead. He was grinding Cato's lap with his ass. Cato moaned and asked for more, but Peeta stopped. Instead, Peeta bounced on Cato's erection causing Cato to dry-hump him. Peeta got up and looked Cato in the eyes. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're good."

Cato watched the little tease walk out before he slumped on the couch.

* * *

><p>Cato had fallen asleep, but Peeta had woken him up just in time for the party. Cato didn't even know how many drinks he had, but he knew it was a lot. He didn't get this wasted from only a couple of beers.<p>

Katniss had asked them if they wanted to play truth or dare. They were all drunk, so they thought this would be fun.

Gale asked Peeta first. Peeta responded with truth. Gale asked, "Have you ever liked a guy before you met Cato?"

Cato wondered. Why was Gale always asking questions about them being gay? Was he bi or something? Cato was too busy to hear Peeta say no, but he was brought back into focus when Katniss nudged him. "Truth or dare?"

Cato asked for a dare. "I dare you to let Peeta, Gale, and Haymitch sit on you like you were a mat for two turns." Cato laid down on the floor, and the three other men did just that. Gale sat on Cato's waist, Haymitch sat on his legs, and Peeta sat on his chest. Katniss started laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Cato realized that she was more wasted then him.

The game continued for hours. Gale asked Peeta and Cato questions about their relationship, Katniss watched the boys do stupid and gross things, Cato laughed at Katniss and Gale's awkward moments that they revealed, Peeta listened to everyone sing, and Haymitch watched the whole thing.

When it was time for them to leave, Cato had finished the rest of the beers. Peeta started to lift Cato as he heard Cato say, "Truth or Dare? Truth. Have you ever owned a pet? Yes, I've own two. One is a dog that my sister watches now. The other is a hamster that died when I was eight."

Peeta chuckled. He realized Cato was playing with himself. "Truth or Dare? Truth. Have you ever kept a secret from someone you love? Yes, in fact I am right now. I saw Peeta's dad kissing Katniss's mom, but don't tell Peeta. I won't tell him, don't worry."

Peeta nearly dropped Cato. He looked up and saw Katniss staring back with her mouth wide open. They had both heard the confession.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? How do you think Peeta and Katniss will react?<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Unforgiving Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 11: Unforgiving Bonds

_Recap: Cato saw Peeta's dad and Katniss's mom kiss, but he promised not to tell. Snow said that there wasn't going to be a Hunger Game this year because they found out Plutarch was a rebel and killed him. Everyone celebrated, but Cato got a little too drunk. He told everybody what he saw._

* * *

><p>Peeta looked up to see Katniss staring back at him. They had both heard what Peeta had said.<p>

"What?" whispered Katniss. She stepped forward grabbed Cato's arm. "What!"

"I _said_ that Peeta's dad was finnicking up Katniss's mom." repeated Cato.

Peeta stopped Katniss before she could hit his drunk fiancé. "Look, he's drunk. Maybe he doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm going home, and I'm going to ask my dad."

Katniss was still beyond reason. She ran out of the house before Peeta could say anything else. Gale ran after her. Peeta looked back to see Haymitch knocked out on the sofa.

The small baker-in-training walked across the street to his house. When he walked inside he almost fell. He had forgotten how bright it was inside of here. His dad was cooking himself dinner, but Peeta had some more important things to talk about.

"Dad, did you kiss Katniss's mom?"

Peeta's father looked up. His face was a mix between a horrified one and a confused one. This was short lived because his eyes locked onto Cato. "What did he say?"

"Why do you think Cato said something? Why don't you assume it's Katniss's mom who squealed?" asked Peeta. He was getting annoyed by his father. "Look, dad, I don't care. You finally got the girl of your dreams, and I want you to be happy. I just don't get why you didn't tell me. It's not a big deal. Getting Cato to keep silent was a mistake, though, because it must've killed him."

Mr. Mellark smiled at his son. The baker nodded, and that was all Peeta needed. Peeta took his drunk boyfriend upstairs for him to go to sleep. The phone was ringing when he got up there. It was Katniss.

"Hello?"

"Peeta! It's me, Katniss, so anyways my mom's not listening to me. She refuses to stop seeing your dad. I need your help."

Peeta sighed. "Katniss, why can't you just let them date? They're both lonely, and this makes them happy."

"Peeta," yelled Katniss, "how could you say that? My mom doesn't know anything!"

"Katniss, she's not a kid. She did do this once before, with your dad."

"So... you think we should just let them date?" asked Katniss. She seemed to have calmed down.

"Yes," answered Peeta, "we should. I don't really care about _them_, though. Cato lied to both of us. How could he do that? I trusted him, but..." Peeta gave the sleeping beauty a melancholy look.

* * *

><p>Cato woke up that day with his head hurting. Hangover.<p>

He looked around to see that the bed was empty. He wondered where Peeta was. Even though his head told him not to, he got up to look for his lover.

Cato only had to go downstairs to see Peeta though. Peeta was with his dad, and they were cooking up some breakfast. "I'm starving! What're you making?" asked Cato.

Peeta ignored him. Cato sat there quietly waiting for Peeta to answer, but Peeta never did. He got two plates out and served himself and his dad bacon and eggs. Cato's favorite. There wasn't any left for Cato.

Cato's smile turned upside down as he realized that he wasn't being included. He looked up at Peeta's father, but the man's eyes were fixated on the floor. "Um... Peeta? What about me?"

Peeta continued eating, as if Cato wasn't even there. Cato tried to read his face, but Peeta looked relaxed and oblivious to Cato. That's when Cato got frustrated.

"What? What did I do?" asked Cato as he stood up. Peeta kept eating like he wasn't even fazed by Cato's radiating anger.

Peeta finished quickly. As he was putting the plates up, Cato's hands wrapped arms around his waist. Peeta turned around to glare at Cato. "Don't touch me!"

Cato immediately backed away.

Peeta's anger seemed to have settled. "Dad, I'm going out with Jazer today. I'll be back at around five." With that, Peeta grabbed his satchel and left.

"Who's Jazer?" asked Cato.

Mr. Mellark sighed. "He's Peeta's best friend, or at least he was before Peeta was reaped."

Cato forced the man to look him in the eyes. "Why is Peeta so mad at me?"

"You were drunk yesterday. You talked. He knows."

* * *

><p>Jazer and Peeta had gone to the market to get some supplies to make a traditional hamburger. Panem was known for creating the hamburger a long time ago. Jazer was the butcher's son, so all Peeta needed to do was to make the bread.<p>

"So, how are you and Cato? Ever since he moved here, we haven't been talking." stated Jazer.

Peeta nodded. "We... We got into a fight right before I left. You see," started Peeta. In the middle of his explanation he broke down crying. Jazer pulled Peeta into a comforting embrace.

Jazer had light brown hair, unlike most of the blond merchants and their blond families. He was taller than Peeta, being 5'10'', but he was much skinnier. He had muscle from all the meat he ate, but he was lean. He was the messenger between the merchants, so he ran a lot. His curly hair overlapped his sparkling brown eyes. Peeta never knew anyone else who had brown eyes that sparkled, even if they did remind him of chocolate. His skin, though, was much tanner than Peeta's. His mother was caramel colored too.

Peeta found himself spilling out everything to Jazer. Jazer was a great listener, so Peeta barely ever stopped talking. Peeta started with the first time he really talked to Cato. He explained how Cato had kissed him. He saw Jazer get a little mad, but he brushed it off. Jazer was always protective.

* * *

><p>It was six. Peeta had left eight hours ago. Cato was starting to get worried, but he tried to stay calm. He put on a blue jacket that complimented his eyes. He knew how much Peeta liked them.<p>

He walked outside and to the markets to see Peeta crying into the arms of some dude, Jazz or something. He got mad, but he realized that Peeta must've been crying over him. He ran back to their house not wanting to be spotted, only stopping to greet Gale. He congratulated Gale on his catch. A wild turkey.

When Cato got back home, he waited another three hours for Peeta. He got impatient, _again_, and he went outside to see Peeta crying, _again_. This time, that Jazz dude was not around. That's when Cato saw it.

There was a cut in Peeta's jeans. Someone had whipped Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, but I just had to whip Peeta. He was being a little over dramatic right? Just kidding, but why do you think he was whipped?<strong>

**Anyways, tell me: What would you have done if you saw that Peeta, your boyfriend, was whipped and crying.**


	13. Chapter 12: Childhood Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

**AN: What happened to all my reviewers?**

Chapter 12: Childhood Bonds

_Recap: Peeta was giving Cato the silent treatment because Cato didn't tell him about his dad and Katniss's mom kissing, and he decided to go out with his old friend Jazer. Cato was sad, mad, and impatient. When Peeta got home (late), Cato noticed that Peeta had been whipped._

* * *

><p>"Peeta! Oh my- What happened!" screamed Cato as he ran over to his boyfriend. He lifted the boy up bridal style so that Peeta didn't put any pressure on his beaten leg.<p>

Peeta sobbed into Cato's chest. His arms wrapped around Cato's neck. As Cato started to take Peeta into their room, he explained, "I had just dropped off Jazer at his house. When I was walking back, I saw Gale. He was tied up, and there was a peacekeeper. I jumped the peacekeeper, well, because he was attacking Gale. It turns out that Cray's gone. Darius, too."

"And he whipped you!" asked Cato in a shout. They were on their bed, but Peeta's head was still on Cato's chest.

"He would've done more, but he saw that I was a victor."

Cato pulled Peeta closer to him, if that was possible. Peeta head shifted up to give Cato a wet kiss on his neck. "Thanks, Cato. I... I'm sorry about, you know, before. It wasn't your fault really."

Cato looked into Peeta's eyes before capturing his lips. "It wasn't my secret to tell. Thanks for understanding."

Peeta rubbed Cato through his pants. Cato practically jumped in shock, but he didn't say anything. As Peeta started to unbutton Cato's jeans, he broke their kiss. "Cato, I really am sorry for that." He pulled down Cato's jeans and boxers in one stroke. Cato was about to kick them off, but Peeta held him down.

Peeta kissed around Cato's cock. He sucked one of the balls first, but eventually he was sucking both. He stopped sucking them to lick Cato's seven inch erection.

"Fuck, Peeta, stop being such a tease!" groaned Cato.

Peeta smiled as he took the head in his mouth. He used his tongue to swirl around it, causing Cato to thrust up. As more of Cato entered his mouth, he started to bob up and down. Cato was still thrusting into and out of his mouth, meeting with the bobs.

Peeta's hand snaked up Cato's shirt to pinch his nipples. Cato had to bite his lip not to make sounds loud enough for Peeta's dad to hear.

Cato's hands grabbed at Peeta's hair as he pushed Peeta's head down more. Peeta was now taking all of his dick in, so he was deep-throating.

The taller male was on fire. Cato couldn't hold it in much longer, so with one final thrust he sent cum flying down Peeta's throat. Peeta swallowed as much as he could, and he licked the rest off of Cato's dick.

Cato reached down into the shorter boys pants, but Peeta jerked away. "This was just for you Cato. I love you. I hope you liked it." whispered Peeta with a cute little wink.

The older blond grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him into the position they were in before. "I loved it. I love _you_."

* * *

><p>Peeta was the first one to wake up, but he didn't know what to do. Cato would always get up first. Peeta checked the wall clock, but his vision was so blurred from just waking up that he couldn't see.<p>

Cato woke up as Peeta gave him kisses. Cato looked down at Peeta, but his eyes widened as he saw Peeta's leg again. "Baby! We need to get you to Katniss's mom! Isn't she a doctor?"

Cato realized that they had fallen asleep fully clothed, but that wasn't important.

When they got to Katniss's house, Prim opened the door. She saw Peeta's leg and gasped. "Peeta! We should've started treating that yesterday! That's your good leg! Why didn't you come to us?" She grabbed the two of them as she hurried to find her mom. Cato saw that Gale was in the living room, sleeping. His back was much worse than Peeta's leg.

Katniss was being yelled at be her mother. When Ms. Everdeen saw Peeta, she blushed, but she also rushed over to asses the damages.

Peeta and her kind of talked with their eyes. Cato could tell that things were very awkward.

"Can you get me my satchel?" asked Peeta. Cato referred to it as a man-purse, but no one in District 12 really knew what he meant by purse. The closes thing to a purse, besides all the satchels the men in District 12 used, were Katniss and Gale's game-bags.

* * *

><p>As Cato walked across the street, he saw something that made him want to explode. Jazer was knocking on their front door. Peeta's dad opened it, but he looked sad. He explained to Jazer what happened probably, because Jazer hugged the old man and nodded.<p>

As Jazer left back to the markets, his home, Cato hid behind a tree. He wasn't ready to face the tan man in person.

When Jazer was gone, Cato ran back to their house. He found Peeta's satchel on one of the steps.

Curiosity got the best of him, as he opened the bag. He knew that this was wrong, but he really didn't care at the moment. Inside the bag, he found a note:

_You are my,_

_P retty_

_E nchanting_

_E legant_

_T rusting_

_A mazing_

_M onster_

_XOXO, Jazer_

The paper was faded, like it was looked at _a lot_.

* * *

><p>Before, Cato could confront Peeta, he stopped by the woods to get Katniss and Gale's families some blueberries. Katniss said that that was the one berry that she didn't know about, but Cato knew it from District 2.<p>

When he finished picking berries, Cato practically stormed into the Everdeen-Hawthorne household. He was seething with rage, and his face was red.

Katniss ran up to him, noticing his anger. She asked what was wrong, so he gave her the letter. As Cato was about to go into Peeta's nursing room, Katniss pleaded for him not to, but he didn't listen.

Inside the room was a sleeping Peeta. He looked so peaceful. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one there. Leaning above him, _kissing_ him, was Jazer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**I want to know: ****what do you think Cato would do. How do you think Peeta would react when he finds out Jazer kissed him. What do you think Jazer would say?**


	14. Chapter 13: Parted Bonds

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 13: Parted Bonds

_Recap: Cato took Peeta to Katniss's mother. When Cato looked through Peeta's bag he found a love letter to Peeta from Jazer. When he came back, he showed Katniss the letter and stormed into Peeta's room. Peeta was sleeping, but Jazer was there. He was kissing Peeta._

* * *

><p>"Cato I-" started Katniss. She stopped after she saw Cato glaring at Jazer.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you were doing to _my_ boyfriend!" asked Cato. He took a step forward. "Why the fuck did you kiss him and write him love poems!"

Jazer took a step forward as well. He glared back at Cato with the same ferocity. "Peeta's _mine_. You stole him from me."

Cato got angrier, but Katniss yelled for them to stop fighting. Her loud voice woke Peeta.

He yawned as he greeted everyone. When he saw the tension he asked, "Whoa, what happened? Did you guys think I was dead or something."

Peeta and Cato locked eyes. Peeta immediately looked away because the anger in them was burning Peeta. "I'll tell you who's dead. Jazer." answered Cato. With that, Cato leaped into the air and pounced on the tan boy.

Peeta got out of bed, and he and Katniss pulled them apart. Peeta growled at Cato. "What was _that_?"

Cato just got angrier. He broke free of Katniss. "What? Are you sad I hurt your boyfriend?"

Peeta was starting to get angry too. "_What_! Cato, why would you think that?"

Cato rolled his eyes. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess I think that because he wrote you a poem, and, oh yeah, he was kissing you when I walked in!" shouted Cato.

Peeta eyes widened in shock, fear, and pain. Cato was turning around and heading for the door. "No! Cato way! You... don't understand. Let me explain."

Cato laughed in pain as he started to speed walk to the door.

* * *

><p>Cato grabbed all of his belongings. He only really had a few clothes from home to take. The Capitol had given them all they really needed to pack like clothes, toiletries, and books. Books. That reminded him of the first time he ever talked to Peeta. They both liked mystery novels. It was the day they first kissed, too.<p>

He left the house and crossed the street. His house was next to Katniss's. All three of their houses were identical, but his house was cleaner. They would usually go their for big events.

As he unlocked the door, everything was processing in his mind today. He probably should've let Peeta explain, but what's done is done.

He had officially moved out.

* * *

><p>Peeta was crying. He had possibly lost the love of his life. Jazer was waiting for him to calm down so they could talk.<p>

"W-why did you k-k-kiss me! You kn-know I'm w-w-w-with Cato-o!" shrieked Peeta.

Jazer looked away. "You expected me _not_ to have feelings for you? If you hadn't met Cato, we would be dating secretly still. I can't just not love you anymore! I thought you would remember, when I gave you that old poem. When you took it, I thought you... still loved me."

Peeta looked apologetically at Jazer. "Look, Jazer, I really do love Cato. He means the world to me. I'm so sorry... but I don't love you anymore. I've kept our relationship because I know what would happen if everyone knew that you're gay. I hope we can st-"

"No. We can't be friends. I don't think I can ever be happy _just_ being a friend." Jazer got up and left.

Katniss walked in with some food shortly after. "I heard what you said, and maybe Cato might believe me. You're in no condition to be out looking for him anyway."

Peeta smiled as he grabbed some goat cheese. "Thanks. So... how's Gale?"

Katniss looked at the ground as she paused. "I don't know. They won't let me see him. I'm 'causing all kinds of trouble' there."

"You know, if our parent get married, we'd be step-siblings."

"Then when we marry Gale and Cato, we'll all be one big happy family." joked Katniss. She looked really tense.

"I heard the electric fence is on 24/7 now."

Katniss nodded as she stole some of Peeta's berries. "Yeah. I'm so bored!" Peeta grabbed her hand as she reached for more blueberries.

"Don't pull a fox-face." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Cato was loving it. Living alone meant that he could listen to classical music loudly. He remembered that it used to be called rap, pop, and hip-hop. He really didn't know the difference. He never paid too much attention in history. He knew that Peeta hated it, though.<p>

He heard his doorbell ring. He wondered how anyone knew he was here. When he answered it, he saw Katniss. "Will you turn that noise down?" She mouthed. Once she could hear herself again, she informed Cato, "Peeta really misses you. He loves you, not Jazer. They had a secret relationship before Peeta met you, and Jazer never got over Peeta. That letter was from a long time ago, so it's just a childhood memory."

Cato stood their looking at her for some time. Without saying a word, he left for her house with her right behind him.

When he went inside he saw that Gale was getting much better. Peeta on the other hand was crying. He could hear him from downstairs. Cato ran up the steps and opened the door.

Peeta was under the covers. "K-katniss?" he asked. He peeked to see Cato looking down at him.

Cato crawled into bed besides Peeta without saying a word. Peeta turned to face him as they hugged. Peeta was the first to break the silence. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm marrying you aren't I? Katniss told me everything. I just... I think we should live separately, for now."

Peeta looked at him, confused. "What? Why?"

Cato kissed Peeta before answering, "I want to marry you, I want to still see you everyday, and you can sleepover and stuff, but I think this is the best option."

Peeta nudged Cato. "No! Why this all of the sudden! You've never even thought about it! It's really not fair. We're in love!"

"Yes, we are. That's why you should sleepover tonight. I feel like you haven't been focusing on anything but me, though. I know you must have other friends besides Jazer. I don't want to change you."

Peeta hand came up to caress Cato's cheek. "Oh, Cato, you could _never_ change me. I don't need all of my old friends."

The older blond grabbed Peeta's hand. "You do! Katniss and I spend a lot of time together because we're friends. What do you do at that time?"

"...making you dinner, or at least, thinking about what to make."

"Exactly."

"So... you're really moving out."

"I already did."

"Well, Katniss did say that I really wasn't that bad. As long as I don't put any pressure on this leg, I can leave."

Cato smirked. "Come on, let's sneak you out of here."

"I have to go to our, I mean _my_, house for a sec. Carry me?" asked Peeta. Cato rolled his eyes as he picked Peeta up.

When the sneaked past Katniss, Prim, Katniss's mom, and Gale, they headed across the street. Waiting outside was Jazer with a bouquet of roses. When he saw them together like that, he dropped the flowers. Cato, anticipating what was about to happen, put Peeta down gently.

"What? What the heck guys?" screamed Peeta.

The two boys walked up towards each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think! Some of my reviewers came back, but I have more!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Completely Bonded

Career Bonds

LabRat3000

Chapter 14: Completely Bonded

_Recap: Cato yelled at Jazer for kissing Peeta, and he stormed out. Peeta cried and talked to Jazer. Jazer and Peeta were secretly dating before Peeta was reaped, and Peeta kept it a secret because District 12 is homophobic. Peeta told Jazer that he was in love with Cato. Katniss calms Cato down, and Cato and Peeta make up. They were happy, but Cato decided that he wanted to move out until their marriage because Peeta hadn't been spending time with his old friends. When Cato carried Peeta home, they saw Jazer there. Cato put Peeta down as he got ready to beat Jazer up._

* * *

><p>Cato didn't remember what happened. He knew that he'd won the fight, but that's it. When he woke up, he saw Peeta, Katniss, and an almost-fully recovered Gale hovering over him. It kind of scared him, so he screamed, causing them to laugh.<p>

"What, ugh, happened?" asked Cato. He tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down by Peeta.

"You and Jazer fought. It was _so_ hot- I mean horrible. You eventually punched him and he fell, but when you were gloating he grabbed your leg and tripped you before he passed out. He left with some pretty bad bruises and cuts. You're okay." explained Peeta.

Katniss elbowed him. "Oh! Caesar called. We're getting married in a week." remembered Peeta.

"What! Next week!" shouted Cato. "I have to plan our honeymoon. We have to buy suits-"

"Cato! The Capitol's going to do all of that. He said that you guys just have to leave for the Capitol tomorrow." interrupted Katniss.

"_Tomorrow_! Why didn't they tell us sooner?"

* * *

><p>"I do."<p>

"And do you, Cato-" started President Snow. His scent of blood and roses filled Cato's nose.

"Yes!... I mean I do."

"Well, you may now kiss the... groom."

Cato leaned in, and Peeta met him with force. They fell on the ground with Peeta on top of Cato. Everyone laughed.

Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, Effie, Mr. Mellark and his fiancé Ms. Everdeen, Prim, Posy, Rory, Ms. Hawthorne, Marisa, Mr. and Mrs. DeBeau, and even Derik (Cato's mentor) laughed.

**IMPORTANT AN: I know this chapter's kind of REALLY short, so sorry. This is the end of my story. Thanks to all of you, especially my reviewers. I know I kind of cheated you all out of a proper fight and wedding.**


End file.
